


Christmas with the Devil's Minion

by SimiXiamara1



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimiXiamara1/pseuds/SimiXiamara1
Summary: Armand and Daniel share their first 'real' Christmas together.This is for the Vampire Chronicles Secret Santa Gift Exchange of 2020.
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Christmas with the Devil's Minion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachofhighgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=peachofhighgarden).



Daniel was acting different. Most mortals did this time of year, of course. How could they not? It was infectuous. Even Armand found himself feeling a little lighter as he watched the human he had become quite fond of sashay around the small apartment that he had for himself, tossing around glittering baubles to decorate in shades of red, green, and silver. Armand watched through a window on the rooftop of the building across the street, but Daniel's face was smiling - and he wanted to be near him.

As was his custom, he completely ignored the doorway, and instead came through the window that was left slightly open, as if in invitation. And he situated himself in his customary seat in the corner of the room, slightly shadowed as no light directly shone there. It took a few minutes for Daniel to notice he was there, though he was long past the stage where Armand's presence frightened him. That both pleased and annoyed Armand in different ways if he thought about it too long. 

Though not as much as the fact that Daniel pranced towards him, and had the audacity to drape a bit of tinsel over his hair. He scowled, reaching up to pull the tinsel from his auburn curls, a little frustrated when it snagged just a bit in a few strands and he had to fight with it. This seemed to amuse the Boy, for Daniel was laughing again and moving off to the other side of the apartment. 

"This amuses you?" Armand let the tinsel dangle between his thumb and forefinger and stared at it with distaste. "You do not think it is rather... gaudy?"

"I think it's bright and cheerful," Daniel exclaimed, tossing another piece of tinsel over the backs of the two chairs situated at his kitchen table. He had obviously been drinking, his cheeks were flushed and he was far too at ease, almost giddy, soft Christmas music playing in the background. 

"You enjoy Christmas a lot." An observation more than a question, but still, Daniel was nodding in response to Armand's tones, and though Armand attempted to seem disinterested, he lightly draped the tinsel he held over a nearby doorknob that lead to a linen closet. 

"Oh yes, I love Christmas. Everyone's in a good mood this time of year. OH!" He stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face Armand. "We should go Christmas shopping. You would like that, you like to buy things, right? Let's go Christmas shopping, Armand." And without further ado, the box of ornaments he'd been placing around the apartment was set down on the kitchen table and rushed to the door to grab his coat. 

Armand was pleased that Daniel at least had the sense to cover himself. It was quite cold in New York, after all. Especially for a human. He approached the mortal with faint amusement that Daniel had changed tracks so quickly, though he would not begrudge the chance to purchase things. It was a fact, he did like to buy things, if his wardrobe was any indication. Of course, he favored the high fashions, tailored clothes, so when Daniel turned and promptly shoved a hat onto his auburn curls, Armand was just a little horrified. He reached up, jerking the hat from his head. It was a pastel blue with snowflakes on it, and some fluffy ball on the top.

"What is this?!" Armand demanded, thrusting the hat back towards Daniel. "I do not need this, I do not get cold as humans do."

"But it looks good on you," Daniel's voice sounded almost petulant, and as Armand looked up at him, he could see that his rejection of the gaudy article of clothing had somehow wounded the human. He eyed it once more, scowling at it before slowly pulling it back onto his head, which caused Daniel to immediately grin - and wrap a matching scarf around Armand's neck.

With a huff, Armand pulled his hair from beneath the scarf, allowing it to fall over his shoulders. He scowled up at the taller man, who seemed oblivious to his discomfort and was heading out of the apartment. Armand tucked his hands into his pockets in his own small petulant way, like a sulking teenager, and followed Daniel from the apartment.

\---------------

"You didn't have to buy that, Armand. I do have some money." Daniel's objections fell on deaf ears as Armand walked from the fourth shop that night holding yet another bag. 

"I wanted to buy it. That is what Christmas is about, isn't it? Giving to others? Not giving to yourself?" Armand looked over at Daniel with faint amusement. Armand proceeded to walk down the street. "Where to next?"

"Why don't we stop someplace and get warm? I'm kind of hungry and some coffee would be amazing." Ah right, food. He was still learning to be conscious of that. Daniel needed to eat, and of course he would be cold. They'd been out for a few hours now. 

"Of course, how insensitive of me. Where would you like to go? That place there seems cozy." Armand gestured with one hand, though as it was full of bags. It was more of a general waving of packages.

"Sure. I've never been there, it's kind of expensive. But I've read good reviews on it." Expensive. Just what Armand liked to hear. He ushered Daniel into the warm building, there weren't many people there right now, it was getting late, and most places were closing soon. 

"Table for two, Armand spoke to the hostess near the door.

"I'm sorry, we're closing in just half an hour. We try not to seat anyone past 9 because it usually takes a while for the food to come out." Armand scowled, not at all liking the way the young human was denying them. 

"That's fine, we can just go to some fast food joint and grab something. Come on, Armand." Daniel made to tug at his arm, but Armand was completely immobile. Daniel was forced into an abrupt halt, somehow still surprised that he was unable to move Armand if Armand did not wish to be moved. "Armand, come on. They're closing soon."

"I do not care. Let me speak with the manager," Armand replied firmly, rooted to the spot. The hostess looked a bit wary, but none-the-less moved to the kitchen and returned a few moments later with an older gentleman. Daniel was pacing behind him, but Armand paid no notice. 

"What seems to be the problem here?" The manager asked simply.

"We want a table for two. Your hostess has denied it to us. I will pay extra to keep the kitchen staff on longer," Armand stated simply. Once again, the Manager echoed the hostess's wary glance. 

"Sir, it is quite expensive to book a private setting after hours. I do not think-" He broke off as Armand pulled out a wallet and placed several large bills on the lectern where the manager stood.

"Half now, half later when I pay the bill. Give us our table." Armand's voice was firm, and the manager clearly liked the sight of those bills in front of him. He cleared his throat, took the bills and gestured to them. 

"Follow me, sirs." 

Armand smirked. Money always made a difference. He reached out, absently grabbing hold of Daniel's hand, and pulled him along behind him as he followed the manager to a rather secluded looking table. Armand pulled a chair out for Daniel, lightly guiding him to his seat before taking his own. The hostess, who had followed as well, set down two menus then disappeared, leaving them alone.

"I don't know why you made such a fuss, Armand. We could have just gone somewhere else," Daniel protested softly as he slowly lifted up the menu to look it over.

"This place is very high quality. I do not want you indulging in those odorous foods that smell foul from places that may or may not be clean. No, you will get the best that there is to offer, not some second rate garbage, Daniel. I won't have it." Armand folded his hands over the menu, barely glancing at it, far to intrigued with Daniel's face. His nose scrunched up a little as he read, and Armand loved watching him push his glasses further up onto his nose to aid in reading. 

He truly was a magnificent creature. How had Louis let this one slip away? Armand's mouth twitched slightly at the idea of Louis. Louis, his beloved Louis. Their time together hadn't been nearly long enough, and he'd been loath to let their paths part, but it had given him this spectacular creature. Louis had thought he'd killed the boy, but somehow he'd managed to escape. Armand was quite pleased with that outcome. 

Armand wrinkled his own nose, however, as Daniel, while reading, tugged out a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket and pulled one out with his teeth, setting the pack down, he began to pat himself for a lighter. Armand reached over, plucking the shaft of tobacco from his lips and crushing it in his hand. "You know I despise that habit, Daniel. You will not do it indoors in front of me." Armand ignored the scowl from Daniel, reaching over before Daniel could even acknowledge his words and the pack of cigarettes was gone from the table, stashed away in Armand's coat pocket. "You're killing yourself, you know. It's quite unfortunate. If you wish to die, you should do it quickly rather than torturing yourself."

"Yeah, well, when you are threatened over and over again with death, the shock and fear starts to wear off." Daniel never pulled his eyes from the menu, not for another few minutes when the waitress arrived. "I'll have the crab fettuccine alfredo with the house wine please," he stated, folding his menu closed. "And coffee, while I wait."

The waitress nodded then looked to Armand. "And you, sweetie?"

Armand glanced up briefly. "The same as he is having." She nodded and proceeded to write it down before collecting the menus and walking away. "Tell me, Daniel," Armand said once she was gone. "Do you still think that I will kill you?"

"I don't know." It was spoken truthfully, even without being able to read Daniel's mind like an open book, his voice rang with sincerity. 

"I thought you would have learned by now that I have no intention of killing you." Daniel looked up at him finally, faint surprise in his eyes. 

"I thought you were still toying with me. In your own way. Stringing it along. I thought if I played along, it might - I don't know - make you more inclined to let me live just a little longer." Daniel's confession brought a smile to Armand's lips, though it was faint.

"Oh it did." He reached out, lightly laying one gloved-hand on top of Daniel's. "You are mine - and I do not want to watch you destroy yourself. But no matter what, you seem inclined to do so. The drinking. The cigarettes. The drugs." He shook his head a moment before looking up once more. He reached up with the other hand, gripping Daniel's chin firmly. There was no way that Daniel could have pulled away from him, even if he'd tried, which he didn't. 

Armand rose slowly, lips parting, and there was the briefest flash of red before his lips closed around Daniel's, forcing them open. Armand's eyes fluttered closed. A full circle. It had all begun when he'd tasted the blood of his own Maker, a boy of 15 years already hungry for the unknown. And now - Armand knew what this would mean. Daniel would need him - as he had needed Marius. Need him with every fiber of his being. Yes - Daniel was his. He would always be his now. 

Sealed here, with this kiss - Daniel was his. But he wouldn't turn him. Oh no. Not yet. Maybe not ever, who was to say? But Daniel would be his from now until the moment that Daniel ceased existing. Armand slowly pulled away from the kiss once the wound on his own tongue had healed, the sharing of their souls complete. His eyes opened and he pulled away slowly, looking quietly at Daniel, who seemed a bit dazed. Or drugged, perhaps. His eyes were hazy, unfocused, and his breathing erratic. Armand could hear his heart pounding and he smirked.

Was this what Marius had felt like when he'd given the same Kiss to him? This power over another being? It was so intoxicating. No wonder Marius had strung him out for so long. Oh yes, this game was getting much more interesting now. Armand returned to his seat just in time for the waitress to bring them two cups of coffee. His hands circled around the mug, basking in the warmth. The smell of it seemed to bring Daniel back to himself, and he blinked rapidly, staring at Armand.

The smirk widened slowly, revealing one perfectly pointed fang.

"Merry Christmas, my little minion."


End file.
